A Wella story
by Alaskasyd
Summary: It's a year after the end of season 3. Bella and Will are becoming even closer but is there something or someone out there that could rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

A Wella Story

She sat on the couch her head resting softly on his chest. They sat together in the comfort of his boat shed.

"Will I should go Sophie is going to be here soon and you know how she feels about me," Bella sighed and made her way to get out of the comfortable embrace.

"You should spend the night and when Sophie comes we could always hide you," He said gently pulling her back into his lap laughing softly.

"As much as I do love the idea I don't need to give Sophie another reason to hate me," Bella said and walked to the door.

"At least let me walk you home," he said and grabbed her hand inter twining fingers.

They walked hand in hand tell the reached Bella's house about 10 minutes later.

"I will meet you at Rikki's after training well you're at band set up ok," he said and gave her a kiss good night.

Bella entered the house slowly not wanting to wake anybody up that is if her parents were even home. Bella wasn't one to complain but her parents were never home and didn't care about her much. Sure they never physically hurt her but they never did care enough to make her feel like she was part of the family. Bella walked up the stairs and took a right in to her bedroom with connecting bathroom. She sat down on the bed and looked to her table stool were two pictures sat by each other. The first picture was of Bella, Rikki, and Cleo a year ago after graduation and the comet. The second picture was more recent a picture of her and Will at Cleo and Lewis's wedding a couple months ago. This was Bella's favorite picture of herself and Will. He looked amazing in the tux he was wearing and if Bella said so the blue bridesmaid dress that she and Rikki had worn looked great on her. Cleo and Lewis are happily married Zane and Rikki were living together and probably close to marriage but her and Will didn't even live together .What was she supposed to think it had been a whole year without any big fights or problems yet Will had never brought anything up about having a future together . Cleo and Rikki always told her that things would be fine that it had only been a year but the thought of losing Will was unbearable. Bella got up slowly and went to grab some pajamas. She stripped out of the green summer dress and slipped on a black tank top and blue sleep shorts.

Bella jogged down the stairs knowing her parents weren't home. She went in to the small kitchen and grabbed some popcorn to put in the microwave. As she waited for the popcorn to finish she sent Rikki and Cleo an instant message. Minutes later Bella was dumping the popcorn into a plastic bowl her phone went of signaling a massage. Bella checked her phone. The message was from Rikki asking her what she was doing. Bella told her about her planes to watch a movie along with an invite to join her. Rikki told her that she didn't want to join in on Bella and Will's date but she quickly told her it was just her because Will had training tomorrow and Bella didn't want to feel Sophie's wrath for keeping Will up . Rikki told Bella she would be over in fifteen minutes after she shut the cafe down for the night and told Zane she would most likely fall asleep at my house. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bella went to get the door and made sure it was Rikki. About five minutes later they were sitting on the bed above the covers and laughing at the movie. At about 3 A.M Rikki and Bella had fallen asleep. The next thing you heard was Rikki's phone going off. Rikki groaned and rolled over to grab her phone. A couple seconds later Rikki threw a pillow at Bella. Bella shot up in surprise of being woke up.

"Bella were late we need to go to the café the band is there already, "Rikki shouted.

"Let me take a quick bath then we can go, "Bella yelled back as she ran into the bathroom. Bella took of her pajamas and got into the tub turning on the water. About ten seconds after the water hit her skin her legs transformed into a big orange fin and a matching bra came with. After a few minutes Bella let the water drain and asked Rikki to dry her off with her heating powers. After Rikki tried her of Bella put on a blue tank top and some jean shorts.

Bella and Rikki quickly ran to the café. When they entered the café Rikki went to talk to Zane in the office. Bella looked around for Will. Bella quickly spotted him standing with his back to her. Bella quietly came up behind Will and put her arm around his waist and rock hard abs. Will turned around quickly and very surprised until he saw his girlfriend's beautiful face. Bella stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're late," Will said as he put his hands on Bella's hips and rested his head on her forehead.

"I know Rikki and I stayed up watching a movie, "she kissed him again tell Nate's annoying voice was herd.

"Bella your already late stop messing around with your boyfriend and come practice," Nate yelled

"Well you should be going can we talk later?" Will asked and gave her one last kiss. Bella's answer was muffled by the kiss but was a yes.

Bella practiced with the band for about half an hour then left with Will. They walked down the beach holding hand and their shoes in the other. Bella was nervous and afraid to hear Will tell her it wasn't working. Will was nervous because this was a big step in their relationship. Will sat down on the beach Bella sat down next to him instead of her normal spot in his lap.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked looking down at her fingers

"I thought that maybe things need to change," Will started and looked over to Bella. A single tear had already left her eye.

"Hey what's wrong?" Will asked with concern he hadn't even got to tell her what he was going to say.

"It's just I don't think I can be without you Will I love you "Bella said

Will smiled "Bella I love you too and I wanted to ask you to move in with me? Sophie moving out so it would just be you in me in the main house and we would have the boat house to our self,"

"Yes," Bella yelled as she tackled Will into the sand with a hug. Will laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you said yes. Sophie is almost done packing some we can move your stuff in whenever you want but the sooner I get to live with my amazing girlfriend the better," Will said as he sat up and pulled Bella into his lap.

"We could go to my house now if you want," Bella said getting up.

"Sure "he said and they started there walk to Bella's house .They arrived several minutes later. Bella unlocked the door and entered the vacant house.

"Nobody's home let's go pack all my stuff is in my room and I'm sure we still have the boxes from the last move" she said as she walked to a closet and picked up a bunch of empty boxes with her name on the sides.

"Don't you want to tell your parents you're moving out," Will asked softly and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew that Bella didn't have the best relationship with her parents.

"They won't care" she said and walked up the stairs and into her room. Will fallowed behind and together they stared packing. Bella packed up all over clothes well Will packed up everything from small pictures to curling irons from the bathroom. After a couple of hours the room just had furniture in it and all of Bella's personal belongings were packed and ready to be moved. Will and Bella then moved the stuff down into the entry way. A couple minutes later Cleo and Lewis's car pulled in to the drive way to help them move all the boxes to Will's place. When Cleo and Lewis came in Cleo took Bella to the side.

"See I told you that everything was fine and he was going to ask you to move in," Cleo said with a smile on her face. Cleo was happy for Bella she deserved to live with people who cared about her.

"I know it's a big step and I'm so happy he asked but let's go help the guys," Bella said and went back to loading up the car. After about ten minutes of loading boxes everybody jumped in to the car and drove to Will's house .Will's house was a little ways off from his boat shed. None of them except for Will had acutely gone in the house. From the outside the hose was very nice it wasn't too big. It was a two story house. As everyone entered the house it wasn't a surprise to find it was very comfy and casual looking. Cleo and Lewis left after all of the boxes had made it into the entry way.

"So how do you like the house," Will asked Bella

"I think it's perfect for us "she said and picked up a couple boxes making her way up the stairs and into their big bedroom. Will followed and together they unpacked and set the house up the way they wanted it to be. A couple hours they found themselves cuddled up in the bed. Will ran his fingers through her blond hair.

"I'm so happy you moved in Bella," he said the kissed her forehead.

"Me too "she said

**A/n: I don't own H2o or any of the characters. Tell me what you think I might continue if you guys like it. I'm open to any advise because this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up the next morning still curled up to Will's chest. She looked around the big room that they shared and slowly got out of his embrace to get ready for the day. Bella walked into the bathroom and sat down in the tub and let it fill with water. Seconds later her legs were replaced by her beautiful mermaid fin. The sound of water running stirred Will awake and he made his way in to the bathroom. Will smiled at the sight before him Bella's fin was hanging out of the tub and her eyes were closed. He laughed a little and Bella's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry Bella for walking in on you, "He said and turned to leave but Bella's voice interrupted him.

"It's fine but do you think you could grab me a towel so I can dry off? "She asked. Will handed her a towel from under one of the counters. Will quickly left the room and sat down on the bed. Things were so different now but still living with Bella brought a smile to his face. Ten minutes later Bella emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped around her. Will groaned and covered his eyes with one of his hands. Bella laughed at his child ness.

"You can look now," Bella said. Will looked over to Bella she was wearing a simple blue summer dress and had her naturally wavy hair down.

"You get ready for the day well I make breakfast," Bella said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both teens felt a little different like maybe they were trying too hard to make it seem like a bigger deal then it was. Will changed in to a different pair of shorts and striped off his shirt .He went to the drawer to find that all of his shirts were still in the dryer. Will ran down the stairs and accidently into Bella. Will was running so fast that when he hit Bella they both fell to the floor. Will landed on top of her along with the water she had been holding to make breakfast.

"Oh no," Bella yelled as she tried to push him off but she had already transformed.

"I'm sorry Bella," He said and helped her up well grabbing the dish towel and drying her off. I should be more careful next time, "he said as he finished drying her off and helping her to her feat.

'"Its fine you go put a shirt on and I will finish breakfast," she said .Several minutes later the young couple was sitting at the breakfast bar eating.

"I have plan's with Cleo and Rikki later is that ok? I assumed that you were training," Bella asked as she dropped her dishes in to the sink.

"That's fine I'll meet you back here later then," he said and kissed her cheek as she left to meet the girls.

Bella walked down the beach in tell she saw Cleo and Rikki sitting on beach towels. Both girls yelled her name and waved her over. Bella sat down with them and they started to ask about how living with Will was.

"So anything happen last night?" Rikki asked suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No but he did spill water on me when he ran in to me then fell on top of me," Bella said well Cleo and Rikki laughed at the story. Suddenly the laughter stopped.

"Look down," Cleo and Rikki whispered harshly. Suddenly a blond woman who appeared to be in here early thirty's came over to them.

"Cleo, Rikki it so good to see you again and you would be? "The woman asked

"Dr. Denman this is our friend Bella," Cleo said trying to be nice

"Well it's nice to see you guys again," Denman said and left with a small wave over her hand. Bella quickly asked who that was and Cleo and Rikki told her the story. Bella couldn't believe how close Cleo and Rikki had been to getting the secret exposed and to a scientist no less.

"Stay away from her she probably still believes that we're mermaids," Rikki warned. It seemed that Rikki was always telling Bella what to do weather it was about dating Will or anything else about the secret like maybe Rikki didn't trust her completely .Bella quickly dismissed the idea and told herself that it was because Rikki cared about her and not just the secret they shared. The three girls lay on their stomachs on top of sand. Will was running on the beach when suddenly he saw the three girls lying down in the sand. Will decided that he would get back at Bella for surprising him at the café the other day. Will snuck up behind the girls and tickled Bella's foot. Bella's laughter was heard and it brought a smile to everyone's face as they noticed that it was only Will. The four of them sat together for a while in tell they all went to their respected homes.

Bella and Will were once again cuddling in bed as they watched a movie. They watched several movies after that because they were way too comfortable to do anything else. During the last movie Will moved on top of Bella and propped himself up not wanting to squish her with his weight. They kiss each other with all that they have but things slow down after that not wanting to push each other farther then they need. Just like the night before they fall asleep with their bodies close to each other.

Will woke up startled. Bella was shooting out of bed with a light coding of sweat on her body. She runs down the stair ignoring Will's pleads for her to come back. When Will finally catches up to her she diving of the boat shed's deck and into the water. Will shouts her name several times but with no response he gets in to the small motor boat and heads out to Mako. He knows that she'll be there she always is when there's a problem. Yet he has no idea what's got her so scared to run out like she had.

**A/n: I don't own h2o or any of the characters(sadly).I really wanted to thank Flaming Man of Iron and wella4ever25 for the reviews they mean a lot to know you guys liked it or found it interesting.I took your advice to heart Flaming Man of Iron and I hope I can get some action into the story for you. So for anybody who's reading the story leave a review to tell me how you feel about the story plus it makes me super happy to get feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

Will was sitting in the motor boat contemplating what could have bothered Bella so much that not only had she not wanted to talk to him but had to dive off of the freaking deck without even talking to him. Eventually he made it to Mako Island and dropped the anchor next to the underwater moon pool entrance .Will quickly took his shirt off and put on his goggles then dove under the water. When Will resurfaced inside the cave Bella was already looking at him.

"Are you ok? I was so worried when you ran out like that, "he said and pulled her in for a hug.

Bella hesitated but answered "It's nothing Will, I'm sorry I ran out on you like that "she said then looked back to the entrance of the pool.

"Bella I know you better than that just tell me so I can help," He said and grabbed her hand.

"It's just a dream but there's nothing you can do about it," she said. She wasn't going to let Will know that she had a dream about Denman catching her and treating her like a science experiment. Maybe they shouldn't have even been here in the first place this was where Cleo and Rikki had been caught.

"Bella you can tell me," Will pleaded

"No! I said I didn't want to talk about it. I'll see you at home," Bella said then disappeared out of sight.

Will groaned they had been living together for less than three full days and they were already fighting. Will took it back they weren't fighting it was more of Bella not trusting him about something. He knew her biggest secret what could she have to hide. Will sat in the pool for another ten minutes tell he decided that he should go home and check on Bella even if she said she didn't need any help with her issue.

When Will entered the house Bella wasn't in sight so he went up to their room and found her spread out on the bed. She still had on the cute short blue night dress. Her eyes were closed and Will didn't want to scare her. Will was about to knock on the door when Bella interrupted.

"I know your there Will," she said as Will laid down with her.

"Oh yah," He said then flipped her over so she was now lying on his chest.

"What should we do today?" Bella asked her head still resting on Will's chest.

"Whatever you want to do Ella," Will said using her nick name and kissing her forehead.

"Let's go to Rikki's," Bella said and went to the bathroom closely followed by Will. About an hour later the couple was sitting in a corner booth at Rikki's. The couple sat together sharing a smoothie and talking softly in tell a blond woman came up to them. Bella looked up and noticed that it was Dr. Denman. Bella's face visibly palled.

"Bella right? It's good to see you and your friend,"

"That's my boyfriend Will," Bella told Dr. Denman. Bella introduced the two but was holding Will's hand tightly under the table. Bella excused herself and went to the bathroom. She set her hands on the sink like any other normal person she would have splashed water on her face but she couldn't. Instead she griped the sink tightly and took big breathes of air. This couldn't be happening Dr. Denman couldn't be talking to her. Bella's plan was to avoid Denman at all cost but here she was trying to talk to her. It wasn't fair that Cleo and Rikki had tricked Denman into thinking that they were no longer mermaids. Still if Denman didn't think that Cleo and Rikki were mermaids then why should Denman think she was one? Bella calmed down and walked out to find Will sitting in the booth by himself. Bella sat down and Will put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bella you ok?" he asked and gave her shoulder a small shake

"Yah I'm fine but how long were you talking to Dr. Denman?" She asked. Maybe Denman just wanted to say hi because she had remembered her from the beach.

"Well you were in the bathroom for about five minutes so we talked for about four minutes. Why?" he asked pulling her in close as she sat down.

"Just wondering, she's a marine biologist .She found out that Cleo, Rikki, and there other friend were mermaids but they tricked her into thinking they weren't. I just want to be careful," Bella told him.

"Is that what was bothering you earlier this morning because if it was we can always try to avoid her, "Will told her.

"Yah that's what was bothering me," she said and told Will about the horrible dream about getting caught in the moon pool then being experimented on.

"I think you should avoid swimming in the ocean tell she's gone," Will said gently.

"What if she's here for a long time I can't just stop swimming Will, "she said angrily

"I know but we need to be careful so promise me that you want go swimming for a while," Will said and held out his pinky finger like a child.

"Fine I promise," Bella said putting their fingers together and giving him a quick kiss.

The two teens sat together in silence tell Cleo walked in and over to them.

"So how living together?" Cleo asked.

"Great," They both said with smiles on their faces.

"That's good Will do you mind if I steal Bella for a swim, thanks," Cleo said and pulled Bella away without waiting for Will's answer.

"I can't go swimming I promised Will that I won't go swimming for a while," Bella said and sat down on one of the outdoor chairs.

"Why? You're a mermaid you're supposed to swim that's how things work," Cleo said.

Bella explained the whole Denman issue to Cleo and her promise to Will.

"I think your right about staying away from water and if you promised Will I don't want to come between you guys. I need to go meet up with Lewis bye Bella," Cleo said and walked away. Bella walked back into the café to find Will still sitting in the booth.

"Well your back soon for going on a swim," Will said as Bella sat down in the booth.

"I didn't go remember we made a promise that no swimming for me," she said sadly.

Will noticed the frown on her face "Hey why don't we go to Mako we could always take the boat," Will said knowing that the girls always felt a strong connection to Mako. The two walked back to the boat house holding hands. They got in the small boat and headed out to Mako. As they came to the coast of Mako they say another boat with Dr. Denman's name on it.

**A/n: Guys sorry this chapter took so long I have school, volleyball and now trying to figure out what high school class I'm tacking. Turns out going to taking all honors class. I wanted to thank the reviews from wella4ever25 and peplow .Like I said before this took a while to get out but my goal is get at least a chapter out every week and maybe more. This weekend I'm hoping to do at least another chapter because I have a four day weekend off from school. Leave a review they make me so happy plus if you have any suggestions they could help the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys I'm trying something new with this chapter I'm going to do it in POV and if you guys tell me you like it I will do the rest of the chapters like this. Has anybody noticed that in the show they only go to Cleo's house, Will's boat shed, Rikki's café, Mako island, the beach, and briefly the school so I'm might make some places up. Also I really wanted to thank Flaming Man of Iron for your suggestions they mean a lot and I take every word to heart and put the advice back into the story. I also wanted to thank wella4ever25 I'm happy you like the story.**

**Bella's Point of View**

As Will and I pulled up to Mako Island we noticed Dr. Denman's boat. Oh no. I had to warn Cleo and Rikki before they got caught here. I quickly sent them both a text and turned to Will.

"We need to leave before she sees us. Will what do we do?" I asked nervously.

"Duck down that way if she sees the boat she'll just see me," Will said. I crouched down and couldn't believe that I had to do this. The girls and I had always felt safe at Mako even after the comet.

A voice rang out "Will is that you?" Denman said loudly. Will motioned for me to crouch lower. Will stood up and waved but he suddenly sat down and moved the boat towards Denman's boat.

"What are you doing? "I asked the idea was for us not to get caught up with Denman.

"We need to act normal if she thinks that were weird she'll be specious. You stay here out of sight and I can talk to her keep her off track ok," Will said then passed me his big adventuring back pack to hide behind .Will pulled close to Denman's boat.

"Will it's good to see you again. Are you coming out here to Mako alone? "She asked

"Well I wasn't going to Mako I was about to go for a dive. I'm a free driver. I think I should go let you get back to your work," Will said as he was reaching for the motor.

"Will you should come on to the boat we could talk about the ocean and I'm not here for work more personal research," Denman said. Will reluctantly got off the boat and into Denman's boat. I couldn't hear a thing so I sat waiting for Will to come back.

**Will's Point of view**

I jumped onto Denman's boat and went inside the small cabin leaving Bella out in the boat hiding behind a back pack. I was worried for Bella and the girls not only had Denman already seen mermaids but she was here for personal research.

"Will you said you were a free diver is this your first dive around Mako?" she asked as she fanned out some papers. I responded with a nod no and went over to the table .All of the papers had something to do with mermaids or sea creatures.

"So have you ever seen anything weird in the water or an underwater see cave?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nope nothing weird like that," I said hoping that my answer sounded real enough. She asked about Bella, questions that made me worried that Denman was on to her. As she asked me questions I looked threw all of the papers. Denman definitely spent a lot of time researching mermaids. Her papers were everything from myths to supposed sightings.

"Will do you want to go on a dive I can show you some cool stuff around Mako," she said. I decide to go and find out what she knew. Find out how I could help the girls.

I told her I would and she went to go get some dive gear. I walked back outside and went to the edge of the boat to check on Bella. I looked into the boat and barley saw Bella the back pack covered her small frame. I hopped back onto the boat to talk to her and grab my dive goggles.

"Bella I'm going to dive with Denman see what she knows and try to keep her from the moon pool, "I said.

"Ok be careful," Bella said and moved to give me a kiss. We kissed quickly in fear of Denman seeing us and yet kissing Bella still felt like the first time at the beach party after all the confusion. Bella quickly got back into her hiding spot behind the back pack. I hoped back onto Denman's boat she came out several minutes later and we dived in. Denman immediately started heading towards the moon pool. I decide that I would go in before her just in case Cleo and Rikki had ignored Bella's message. I swam behind her but right before she found the moon pool entrance I cut her off and went in first. As I came in I looked around nobody was there. Denman surfaced behind be and gasped.

"What happened here it so different," she said stepping out of the pool. I knew what she meant the waterfall was new to her and the cave still showed the damage that my sister Sophie had made.

"I think we should go the cave doesn't look to stable just look at the damage that's happened to this place, "I said wanting to keep Denman from finding anything.

"Sure we can leave but I'm coming back later tonight," Denman said. I would have to warn the girls to stay away. Suddenly I heard Denman mumbling to herself about how tonight was a full moon. How could I have forgot tonight was a full moon. Ever since the comet had flown by the girls didn't have to worry about the water tentacle but they did have to worry about getting moon struck. We swam back and she told me that it was good to see me and that she wished that Bella could have come with. Of course she wanted Bells to come. I hopped back onto my boat and left. As soon as we were far enough from Denman Bella came out from under the back pack. I told her what happened and mentioned how tonight was a full moon. She gowned Bella had a hard time with the new effects of the moon. Cleo and Rikki were well prepared from experience of being moon struck but Bella had never had any experience tell it started happening after the comet.

"You should call the girls tell them what's happening and figure out if were staying together for the night," I said. Ever since we all started moving in with our partners we would have separate moon struck experiences Bella's being the worst of all but since Denman was sneaking around I thought it would be safer if we were all there so me, Lewis, and Zane could help the girls.

"We're going to sleep over at Zane and Rikki's house. They didn't forget and already have the place moon proofed plus their house is the farthest from Mako. Will how is that were the worst about full moons but if been the mermaid for the longest? Bella asked.

" It's just you never had to worry about full moons so you're having trouble adjusting ," I told Bella. I knew that she always felt bad about getting moon struck or forgetting a full moon because she wasn't being carful enough about the secret. Cleo told Bella that they all had made the same mistakes well Rikki told her she had to be more careful. When we got home we packed up our night bags and started the walk to Rikki and Zane's huge house.

**Bella's Point of View**

Will and I walked to Rikki's house holding hands.

"Do you think everything's going to be alright tonight?" I asked Will. I was so worried. Most of the time a moon struck mermaid was bad enough but with Denman running around it made thing that much worse.

"You guys are going to be fine," Will said and kissed me on the forehead. He was so sweet. We got to Rikki's house and I'm still taken back at how big it is for just the two of them living there. Sure I had been here a couple times but this house was so big I still get lost. Will knocked on the big glass door .I guess it was ok to have a glass door when you have a huge brick fence surrounding your house. Rikki answered the door and gave me a hug. We went up stairs to the game room also known as the full moon room. The room had no windows or access to water. We stayed here on most full moons when we were all together. The room had a couple of couches and the six of us fit in to the room just fine. The whole house already seemed to be moon proofed.

"Are Cleo and Lewis here yet?" I asked maybe they were in another part of the house.

"No they aren't Cleo said she was coming later." Rikki said. Me and Will set our night bags down on the blue couch that we usually claimed when we spent the night. Zane came into the room and gave Will a bro hug and gave me a friendly hug. Zane and Will had become close friends after graduation.

"I ordered Pizza for everyone it should be hear soon," Zane said. Will and Zane started to play a racing game on the TV.

"You need to be careful tonight Bella," Rikki warned. I was used to it by now. Rikki's always telling me what to do .It wasn't fair I have been a mermaid much longer than she has.

"Rikki I've been doing this for years I think I can handle it." I told her.

"If you can handle it then why do you keep getting moon struck," Rikki said. She was right thou I had been moon struck several times in the year from the graduation. The doorbell rang cutting the tension. Rikki left to pay for the pizza and I went and sat down behind Will. I gave Will a kiss from behind. He turned around and gave me another kiss ignoring the game he had been playing. Zane groaned and told Will to get back to the games. Will smiled and went back to his game. A few minutes later Rikki came in with the pizza, Lewis and Cleo. Everybody exchanged hugs. We at pizza and hung out around the house. The moon was coming up in about ten minutes. The guys ushered me, Cleo, and Rikki into the full moon room and went to go make sure that everything was moon proofed. It was important that nothing went wrong especially with Denman there but knowing our luck something bad was going to happen. The guys came into the room several minutes later. We sat around for several hours tell Cleo had to leave the room. Cleo told us that she had to use the bathroom. It was a risky move so I went with her. I guess it would have been smarter for Lewis to go with her but I went instead. As we entered the bathroom I noticed that there was a speck of moonlight coming in from a rip in the black out paper. Cleo and I went to the sink and turned the water on it looked beautiful with the moonlight.

**Will's Point of View**

Me, Rikki and the guy's heard the water running from the bathroom. We all looked at each other instantly we went into the emergency mood which meant Zane and Rikki ran into the moon room closet and stayed there. Lewis and I ran to the bathroom to find Bella and Cleo staring at the water. Lewis turned the water off quickly. Both girls had the moonstruck look. They went to leave through the door but Lewis and I blocked the doors. Somehow Cleo and Bella pushed us out of the way and ran out into the hall down the stairs and out the front door. Lewis and I looked at each other we both knew that they were heading out to Mako. We told Zane and Rikki that we were leaving to find he girls and we left for Mako. I sure hoped the girls would be fine.


End file.
